Back to the Future: Rewritten
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: A rewritten version of Back to the Future where Marty ends up falling for Lorraine, and things happen between the two. Contains incest. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

-What if Lorraine's parents hadn't been home when Lorraine brought Marty inside?-

Marty felt his head pounding. All he could think about was being in 1955... it was terrible. He groaned, hearing somebody coming closer. There was a soft bed underneath him. He figured he had been dreaming.

"Mom? Is that you?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"There now, just relax... you've been asleep for almost nine hours now." the voice said, and Marty felt a wet cloth being dabbed on his head.

"I had a... horrible nightmare. I dreamed I went back in time... it was terrible..." he said sleepily. The person sat down next the the bed.

"Well... you're safe and sound now, back in good old 1955..." the voice said reassuringly, and Marty's eyes widened. The person turne dthe light on and he instantly got up in the bed.

Marty couldn't believe his eyes. This girl was gorgeous... and she was his mom. "You're my ma-... you're my ma`..." Marty struggled on his words. He couldn't believe it.

"My name is Lorraine," the girl said, sitting down and taking her jacket off. "Lorraine Baines."

"Yeah!" Marty squeaked. "But you're ho- you're ho- you're so..." he took a breath. "thin!"

"Just relax, Calvin. You've got a big bruise on your head." Lorraine said sweetly, staring at him with care in her eyes. Marty felt the bump on his head and breathed heavily, trying to take all of this in. He began to get up but notice dhis pants were gone, leaving only his underwear.

"Ah!" he yelled, instantly putting the blanket back on himself, feeling embarrassed. "Where are my pants?" he asked in exasperation. Lorraine looked embarrassed as well.

"Over there," she swallowed. "On my hope chest. I've never seen purple underwear before, Calvin." Marty looked confused. He looked around, as if thinking.

"Calvin... why- why do you keep calling me Calvin?" he asked, laughing nervously. Lorraine looked at him, puzzled look on her face.

"Well that is your name, isn't it? Calvin Klein?" she reached over to him, pulling the blanket back. "It's written all over your underwea-"

"Ah!" Marty pulled the cover back over himself.

"Well, I guess they call you Cal..." Lorraine said dreamily, smiling.

"No actually... people.. call me Marty." Marty said, laughing nervously.

Lorraine was silent for a moment. "Oh... nice to meet you Calvin." she said, as she got up and approached him. "Marty..." she sat down next to him on the bed, looking at him. "Hi..."

Marty's head was racing. There were so many things going through his head. He was breathing heavily, not sure what to do. How could his mom be like this? This wasn't how she described herself at all. And what made things worse... she was hot. Marty glanced at Lorraine.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked softly. Marty felt anxiety in him, and he wanted to back away.

"No, fine! No, good, fine, fine, good!" Marty backed away, breathing to himself as he got comfortable. Lorraine smiled at him, outstretching her arms to carress his face.

"That's a, big bruise you've got there..." Marty backed away, Lorraine's closeness making him nervous. Unfortunately, he fell off of the bed.

"Ah, ah!" Marty fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Lorraine looked at him on the floor.

"Oh!" she said in alarm, and Marty got up, holding the blanket around himself. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern, and Marty answered quickly,

"Yes, I'm alright..." Marty realized nobody else was home. What was he supposed to do now? Lorraine got closer to him, her face inches from his own. He backed against the wall, holding the blanket tight. Lorraine walked closer to him, Marty now up against the wall with nowhere to go.

"Why are you so nervous, Calvin?" Lorraine asked innocently, rubbing a hand on his head. Marty moved aside to avoid her touch. He was sweating now; and not because it was hot. He was still breathing heavily, and Lorraine could see that he was distressed. "Calm down, you're hurt..." she said, and she hugged him softly. Marty froze, completely freaked out by her hug. She didn't seem to be letting go, so he eased up and wrapped his arms around her too. He had to admit; it felt good to be embraced by loving arms. He had been so confused and scared in 1955; even if it was his young mother who had a crush on him it as still nice to be hugged.

Lorraine's heart fluttered as she felt Marty's arms wrap around her. He felt warm and soft. He had stopped holding up the blanket, so it slowly slipped down. Lorraine pretended not to notice, though it didn't matter if she did or not, since she had taken his pants off anyways...

Marty felt his cheeks heating up as the blanket fell to the floor. The Calvin Klein's were very thin, and if Lorraine looked down she'd see his... Marty didn't want to think about it. He jumped when he felt Lorraine's hand touch his thigh.

"L-Lorraine... w-what are you doing...?" he asked nervously, swallowing as his breaths began to become quick again.

"I've never touched a boy in my own house before..." she said softly, and Marty felt himself sweating more than ever, and his entire face was red. He felt her hand tracing around his legs, dodging his underwear.

"L-Lorraine.. don't do this..." he said in a wimpy voice, clearly scared now. Lorraien stared at him with loving eyes.

"Relax, Calvin. You got hurt. Don't you wanna feel good?" she asked sweetly, as her hand got closer to the center of Marty's underwear. His breath became hitched as her fingers traced just around his special area.

"L-Lorraine... we.. we just met. It's.. not right." he said, hoping his terrible reason would knock some sense into her. He didn't want to do anything with anyone yet; his hopes were set on Jennifer, which he hated to admit; and he definitely didn't want to do anything with his own mother.

Lorraine took a step back, realizing Marty's reasoning. It would be wrong to do something to him against his will. He was the guest, after all.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, Marty." she said a little embarrassed. Marty gulped.

"It's, uh, no problem, really." he said, trying to get back into his "calm" voice. It wasn't working very well. Marty walked over to Lorraine's hope chest and got his pants, putting them back on. Lorraine seemed a bit upset to see him dressing again, but that couldn't be helped. Marty sat down on her bed again. He couldn't just leave without a word...

Lorraine sat down next to him again, looking at him with dreamy eyes. Marty tried not to look at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in concern, gently brushing his hair up to examine his bruise. Marty let her do it this time, though he was still freaked out.

"Better..." Marty uttered quietly.

"Why don't you lie back down? My parents won't be home for a while, so I can make you some soup or something if you want." Lorraine offered, walking towards the door. If Marty didn't feel good, she would make sure that he was. Marty shook his head.

"Uh, no thanks... I, uh, have to get going." he explained nervously. How was he supposed to leave without seeming rude? Lorraine's expression changed from that of caring to disappointed.

"Oh... where do you have to go?" she asked, and Marty didn't know what to say. He had to find Doc.

"Um, my Uncle Brown's house. Do you know where Riverside Drive is?" he asked. Lorraine looked a bit happier now.

"No, you'll have to wait until my parents get home tonight. I don't know any streets." she explained. Marty found it odd that she didn't know streets, but he didn't either so he shouldn't judge. "You can stay here with me while we wait. Are you sure you don't want any soup or anything?" she asked, as she sat back down next to him. Marty backed away.

"No, I'm fine.." he answered as he lied down on the bed. He supposed he couldn't do anything else but wait. Lorraine stared at him. Marty could feel her gaze on him, and it made him uncomfortable. "Uh, is something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her. She seemed to be thinking.

"No, of course not. I was wondering... do you want a massage? I know it was only your head that got hurt but still..." Marty gulped again. He wasn't sure what to say. This was certainly a sweet request, but it felt weird.

"Uh..." he stuttered. Lorraine just smiled. "sure..." he couldn't believe his was accepting this.

"Alright," Lorraine said, "turn around." she instructed. Marty looked confused for a moment and then he sat up and turned his back towards Lorraine. Lorraine put her hands on Marty's shoulders and gently pressed on them, moving her fingers in a rhythmic fashion. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"Good..." Marty muttered softly. He sighed. He could feel all the stress in his muscles melting away. It sent shivers up his spine.

Lorraine smiled. Marty wasn't super muscly or anything, but his shoulders were very stiff; probably from stress. "Lie down on your belly." she told him, and he did as told, not hesitating. He was in dreamland.

Lorraine began to pull up Marty's shirt. Marty flinched and instantly sat up. He looked at Lorraine with nervousness. She looked at him with sympathy.

"What's wrong, Marty?" she asked sweetly. Marty didn't look at her. He glanced at the bed - it was not very interesting, but he couldn't bare to look at Lorraine.

"N-nothing," he choked, stuttering terribly. "I just..." he didn't know what to say. Lorraine rubbed his head gently.

"Shh, it's okay. Why are you so nervous?" she asked with genuine care in her eyes. Marty's gaze softened.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry... keep going." he said as he lied back down. Lorraine lifted his shirt again and began rubbing her hands on his back, working out the tenseness in his muscles. Marty sighed. This wasn't weird, was it? It wasn't sexual in any way. Besides, he was really stressed and it was nice to get some attention.

Marty groaned every few minutes. He hadn't felt this good in ages. Lorraine smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better." Marty answered. He almost wanted to fall asleep, it was so nice.

"Let me know when you want me to stop." Lorraine said, as she went a bit lower. Marty didn't think much of it. He was too content to feel weirded out anymore. Doc could wait another day... Soon Lorraine's fingers were going a bit too low for Marty's comfort. He jumped up quickly. "What's wrong?" Lorraine asked. Marty smiled sheepishly.

"Um, you went a little too low. I think I'm done." he said. Lorraine looked a bit sad.

"Oh," she said, looking down. "Okay." she said in acceptance. It had been 10 minutes and Marty had lost track of time, he was so content. He knew Lorraine meant no harm by going low, but had felt a bit nervous so he decided he was done. Marty looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:00 pm.

"Hey, uh, where are your parents?" Marty asked in concern. Where could they have gone for so long?

"They went to the hospital to get a doctor. It's quite far away." Lorraine informed him. Marty wondered why they hadn't taken him with them.

"Why didn't they just take me with them?" he asked. Marty awaited her answer. He felt much more comfortable in her presence now, and saw her as her own person; as Lorraine, not as just his mother.

"They couldn't fit you in the car. And father argues a lot..." Lorraine noted. Her father had ended up fighting with other men more often than not.

"Oh..." Marty breathed. He hadn't really said that to anyone in particular. He was just taking in the information she had told him. "When do you think they'll be back?" Marty asked. He really wanted to get going, but leaving Lorraine alone made him feel bad.

"I don't know." Lorraine answered with regret. She hated to disappoint Marty, buts eh didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the sound of tired screeching was heard outside and Marty and Lorraine looked out the window. It was Lorraine's family; they were pulling into the garage. Marty sighed in relief.

Marty and Lorraine bot ran down the stairs as Lorraine's family walked into the door. At first they see,ed surprised and angry that Lorraine was home alone with a boy, until they realised it was the boy who Lorraine's father had accidentally run over.

"So, you're awake." Lorraine's mom chirped, as she dusted Marty off in a motherly way. He seemed a bit nervous by her touching, but didn't mind much.

"Uhh, yeah." Marty said, not sure what to say.

"Why don't you come have dinner with us, Sweetie?" Lorraine's mother asked. Lorraine's father grunted.

"I'm sorry I hit you with my car, boy. I couldn't get a doctor down here, even after all my pleading." he said. Marty smiled lightly.

"It's fine. It was an accident." he said as he waved a hand at him.

"Why don't you have dinner with us, as an apology?" Lorraine's father offered. Marty was pretty hungry, and he could go for something right now.

"Sure, if you insist." he said, shrugging. Lorraine smiled in delight.

"Alright, just let me get dinner started, then. Lorraine, can you help me with the food?" her mother asked sweetly, and Lorraine nodded, a bit upset as she wanted to spend more time with Marty.

After about thirty minutes or so, Lorraine and her mother walked out with plenty of food and set it on the table, placing silverware and napkins there shortly after. Lorraine smiled at Marty as she sat down next to him. She leaned in at him a bit and he leaned back a bit.

"I made yours extra-special," she whispered, and she giggled lightly at him. Marty just smiled nervously at her.

"Thanks..." he said, not sure what to say. Marty wasn't sure if they had some sort of customary thing to do before eating, so he waited until everyone else started. Lorraine's father went into the other room to grab the TV.

"Honey, please stop messing with that thing and get in here and eat with the family!" Lorraine's mother chided, and her father walked in with the TV shortly after.

"Now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat!" he exclaimed as he ran top his seat. Lorraine paid no attention to the TV and instead stared dreamily at Marty. He avoided her gaze, and watched the TV instead.

"Our first television set. Dad just picked it up today." Lorraine said. She paused. "Do you have a television?" she asked.

Marty gave a look as if she thought she were dumb. "Yeah you know we have... two of em'."

"WOW!" Lorraine's little brother exclaimed, "You must be rich!"

"Oh honey he's teasing you nobody has two television sets." Lorraine's mom told her son.

Marty turned his attention towards the TV. He remembered seeing this episode on TV.

"Hey, hey-hey I've seen this one, I've seen this one this is a classic this is uh, where Ralph dresses up as a man from space!" he smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean you've seen this? It's brand new." Lorraine's little brother said questioningly.

Marty began to explain. "Yeah well I saw it on a-" he paused a bit and lowered his tone. "rerun..."

"What's a rerun?" Lorraine's little brother asked.

"You'll find out." Marty answered nervously realizing he shouldn't have said that.

"You know, you look so familiar to me, do I know your mother?" Lorraine's mom asked. Marty squinted and turned towards Lorraine.

"Yeah I think maybe you do." he said knowingly.

"Well then I wanna give her a call I don't want her to worry about you." Lorraine's mother said caringly. Marty instantly turned nervous.

"You can't- uh, that is, uh, nobody... nobody's home."

"Oh." Lorraine's mom said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah." Marty said.

"Oh." Lorraine';s mom said again. Marty looked at Lorraine and breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Marty remembered that he needed to find Doc. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his vest.

"Uh, mother? Uh, with Marty's parents out of town, don't you think he oughta spend... the night?" Lorraine asked innocently. "Because after all dad almost killed him with his car." Marty shook his head. He couldn't stay the night, not after what happened earlier. He needed to find Doc as soon as possible.

"I don't know Marty. I think maybe you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility." Lorraine's mother chided. She really cared for thsi boy.

Marty became nervous again. "Aw gee I don't know..." Marty said nervously.

"And he can sleep in my room..." Lorraine said dreamily as she squeezed Marty's leg. Chills went up his spine and he felt his face heating up again. He didn't move from his seat however, and instead looked at Lorraine and gave her an uncomfortable look. She smiled.

"I really gotta get to my Uncle's..." Marty said uneasily. He pulled out the piece of paper with Doc's address on it. "See? Here's his address... I don't know how to get there." Why he would need proof was beyond him, but he thought maybe they wouldn't believe him.

"You're really going to bother him this late? And it's so dark. It might e dangerous. Please, Marty? I can take you there tomorrow." Lorraine pleaded. Marty looked into her eyes.

"Fine..." he said reluctantly. Lorraine squealed with joy. "Where should I sleep?" he asked, apparently forgetting that Lorraine wanted him to sleep in her room. He wasn't sure he wanted to do that anyways...

"In my room, on the spare bed." Lorraine answered. "Is that alright mother?" Lorraine asked innocently. Her mom hesitated.

"I suppose." she said. Lorraine's father didn't look very happy, but he didn't object.

They all finished the dinner and everyone promptly went to bed. Marty and Lorraine couldn't sleep, though...


	2. Chapter 2

Marty and Lorraine went upstairs, Lorraine shutting the door behind them, making Marty nervous. He sat down on the spare bed as Lorraine ran over and sat down on her bed.

"Marty," Lorraine started, "can I push our beds together?" she asked him. Marty began to sweat. He knew what that meant.

"Uh, Lorraine, I don't think that's such a good idea, with your parents here and all..." Marty reasoned. Lorraine smiled at him.

"But they're not here." she replied. Marty mentally face palmed. He should have known she would say something like that.

"Well, are you going to move it back before we go to sleep?" Marty asked. He shouldn't have said that... now she's going to push them together.

"I could." Lorraine replied. She got up, and moved the nightstand in between them to the other side, as well as the lamp. She went to the opposite side of Marty's bed and pushed it, even with him on it, surprising him.

"You pushed that? With me on it?" he said in astonishment. Lorraine laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be able to? What? Do you think girls aren't strong or something?" Lorraine asked a bit subjectively. Marty realised he must have offended her.

"What? No, no! Of course not! I just thought-"

"Thought what?"

"Never mind..." Lorraine didn't reply, and instead took her seat across from Marty on her bed. It was silent for a few minutes, making Marty uneasy. After about 2 minutes of nothing, Lorraine broke the silence.

"So," she said, "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Hollywood!" Marty replied hastily. Lorraine's face brightened.

"Wow! Really? What's it like there?" she asked. Marty got nervous again. He was just going to go off of what he knew.

"Well," he started, "there's lots of palm trees... and movie stars." Lorraine looked very amused. Marty hoped she didn't think he was famous or something.

"Have you ever met any movie stars?" Lorraine asked. Marty shook his head.

"No, of course not..." he answered. Suddenly something came to Lorraine.

"You said you owned two TVs." she said.

"Yeah, why?" Marty asked, confused why she would bring that up.

"Are you rich?" she asked outright. Marty was surprised. Why would she think he was rich?

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Well... you live in Hollywood, and have two TVs. Doesn't it cost a lot to live there?" Lorraine asked. She usually didn't care if boys had money or not, but if he was rich, that was an added plus.

"No, I'm not. I mean, I don't think I am..." he trailed off. Maybe by the 50s' standards, eh was rich. But in his time, he definitely wasn't rich.

"Oh..." Lorraine said, a little bit disappointed. It went silent again. The two couldn't think of much to talk about. "What's your Uncle like?" Lorraine asked. At first, Marty was confused as to why she would ask something like that, but then he realised she was talking about Doc.

"Oh, he's really cool. He likes experimenting and stuff." Marty said. He missed Doc. It made him feel terrible that if he did get back to his own time, Doc wasn't going to be there...

"Oh, that's nice..." Loraine said, not very interested. "Tell me, Marty... have you ever... kissed a girl?" Lorraine asked, suddenly pressing her lips to Marty's, taking him by surprise. He tried pulling away but she just kept pushing onto him. Somehow, though, Marty thought that if he kissed her back, she would stop. Marty stuck his tongue into Lorraine's mouth, massaging her mouth with his tongue. Lorraine's eyes widened and she pulled away. Marty sat there, in complete shock.

"What was that?" Lorraine asked in surprise. Marty was confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you stick your tongue in my mouth?" Lorraine asked. She had to admit; it felt nice, but she wanted to know why he had done it. Marty was was surprised. Had she never French kissed anyone before?

"It's called a French kiss... it's when you stick your tongue in eachothers' mouths." he explained.

"Oooh, fancy." Lorraine gushed. Marty laughed.

"Not really. We do it all the time where I come from."

"Really? Even mothers and sons? Like a goodnight kiss?" Marty choked. He couldn't believe how close Lorraine hit home.

"Uhh, no. Only couples do it." Marty said nervously.

"Oh." Lorraine replied back. She felt a bit embarrassed that she was wrong, but Marty didn't make fun of her for it or anything.

"Uh, just so you know, I won't be able to stay in Hill Valley." Marty said. Lorraine looked sad. He hated to see her like this, but it was the truth. He had to get back to his own time, no matter how beautiful he was... "no!" he thought, "I can't think like that!" he mentally scolded himself.

"Um... can we practice kissing?" Lorraine suggested. "So we can be good kissers for our boyfriends and girlfriends." she said quickly, trying to justify her suggestion. "It felt really good..." Lorraine said quietly. Marty was so cute - and he was from Hollywood - he was so mysterious, showing her all these new things.

Marty blushed. Lorraine was very pretty - he couldn't deny that. And with staying with her today, and getting to know her more, he saw her more as a regular girl. She was certainly beautiful, but he had Jennifer - and he would be cheating on her. But Lorraine's reasoning was plausible.

"I..." Marty stuttered. "I guess." he answered, and Lorraine squealed. She leaned in again. Marty was hesitant, but he leaned in as well and the two began to kiss again. Marty stuck his tongue into Lorraine's mouth, and she did the same. She moved her tongue around in his mouth in an inexperienced way, but Marty didn't mind.

Marty suddenly pulled away. "I... I can't do this." he said. Lorraine looked sad.

"Why not?" she asked, heartbroken. He had led her on all this time, and now he was refusing to kiss her.

"B-because.. I... I have a girl back home." Marty said, remembering Jennifer. It was true. Kissing Lorraine meant he was cheating on her.

"But it's just some harmless kissing, right?" Lorraine asked, desperately wanting to feel his tongue in her mouth again. It felt absolutely wonderful.

"I know, but- but I can't cheat on her." Marty reasoned. The real reason wasn't that - he just felt weird kissing Lorraine. Though he had to admit, it did feel wonderful to kiss her. He hated thinking like that, but it had been a while since he kissed Jennifer like that. Marty was lost in his thoughts - he was so unfocused, and he just stared blankly, giving Lorraine a chance to jump on him. She leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips to Marty's, this time straddling Marty underneath her. Marty was helpless, unable to push her off.

Lorraine didn't like doing things against Marty's wishes - but she was so full of love for him that she couldn't stop. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. Luckily, he didn't bite or anything, but he didn't kiss back, either. He just continued to struggle underneath her. Lorraine kept moving, trying to keep Marty from struggling. He froze instantly when Lorraine's knee rubbed a spot on him. Lorraine noticed Marty stopped moving, and felt something on her knee. She stopped kissing him, and looked down. She moved her knee a bit.

"Ahh-!" Marty groaned. She moved her knee again. "Nnng!" Marty blushed. Lorraine suddenly realised what she was rubbing, and she instantly moved her knee and got off of him.

"Marty! I-I'm sorry!" she apologised. Marty nodded.

"It's alright." he said, not looking at her. Her couldn't look at her now. She had just kissed him - and then accidentally touched him... there. The kissing felt good, though. Marty still felt a bit shocked from being kissed so forcefully. Marty got up and began to tuck himself into bed.

Lorraine felt bad. She loved Marty so much, and kissing him like that was amazing. She wanted to kiss him again, to feel his tongue ion her mouth. HE had shown her this new kiss, and he didn't even want to do it with her. Lorraine tucked herself into the bed too, and rolled over close to Marty. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Marty tensed up at first, but the relaxed after that. It was nice to be hugged. Lorraine was so warm, and soft. She felt good on him.

Marty was still too scared to turn around, so he just let Lorraine face his back. The two fell asleep soundly, Marty very relaxed now in Lorraine's warmth.

The two woke up early the next morning. Marty insisted that he get to his "Uncle's", saying that he would be worried about him. Lorraine understood.

"Okay, but we have to make it quick, or my parents will get suspicious." she chided as Marty got dressed. Lorraine was momentarily distracted as she stared at Marty's crotch which was partially visible because he wasn't wearing any pants. He put his pants on and Lorraine focused again. "So, where is it?" she asked, looking at the paper he had.

"Riverside Drive. Do you know where that is?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's a block past Maple. East end of town." she said, motioning with her hands.

"Oh, yeah, that's Past John F. Kennedy Drive." Marty said, and Lorraine looked at him, confused.

"Who's John F. Kennedy?" she asked. Marty looked nervous.

"Uhh, never mind." Lorraine nodded and the two pushed the beds apart and put the nightstand back where it went, and put the lamp there too. They quickly ran downstairs and out the door before Lorraine's parents could object.

Lorraine wasn't allowed to take her father's car, so they had to walk all the way there. When they made it to Doc's house, they both ran up and Marty rang the doorbell. They heard footsteps and Doc answered the door.

"What do you kids want? Shouldn't you be doing something else?" he asked, suspicious of kids coming to his house. He usually didn't get any visitors.

Marty realised Doc didn't know who he was, and so he wouldn't be able to go along with his plan.

"Uhh, Uncle, don't you remember me? I came to see you." Marty said, attempting to make it sound like Doc forgot who he was.

"Kid, you're crazy. I don't know who you are." Doc replied. He was getting a bit annoyed. These kids and their stupid pranks.

"He's a little bit crazy..." Marty whispered to Lorraine. Doc looked angry.

"Hey!" he objected. Lorraine giggled.

"Well, I gotta go, Marty. I'll see you later?" she asked. Marty nodded. Lorraine smiled and gently kissed Marty on the cheek and then ran away. Marty blushed and rubbed his cheek. Doc gave him a strange look. He had some explaining to do.

"How did I get myself into this..." Marty muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

After Marty had explained everything to Doc, he had gotten a long scolding from his friend about how he was threatening the space time continuum, and his own existence, and, last but not least, how disgusting it was to be kissing his own mother.

"So what exactly has happened so far?" Doc asked, worried for his friend. Marty was a bit embarrassed.

"Well... I jumped in front of my Mom's dad's car and gt hit in the head, instead of where my dad should have. Then I woke up in my mom's room. I had been asleep for 9 hours..." Marty explained.

"Okay, keep going." Doc insisted. He seemed to be writing things down.

"And then... uhh..." Marty recalled Lorraine almost... touching him. The blanket had fallen off of him, and she almost... Marty didn't liek to think about it. What was he supposed to tell Doc?

"Yeah?" Doc asked, wanting Marty to tell him more. Marty bit his lip.

"Um, she... uhh.." Marty decided to skip that part. "She gave me a back massage..." he said, looking away.

"arty, you know letting her do these things is making her like you more." Doc told him. Marty was so stressed. He new these things were true, but it had been so nice, and saying no to Lorraine made him feel so bad.

"I-I know, I'm sorry." Marty apologised again. He had apologised so much when Doc was talking to him earlier.

"What happened next?" Doc asked, sighing. He hated what he was hearing, but he had to know so he could see exactly how much Marty had messed up the space time continuum.

"Well... her parents came home after that, and I had dinner with them.. it went.. mostly normal." Marty explained. Doc raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly? What happened?" he asked. Marty bit his lip.

"She squeezed mt leg." he said, blushing.

"What happened after that?" Doc asked, disregarding what Marty had said.

"I stayed the night and..." Marty remembered the night before. They had pushed their beds together, and then Lorraine kissed him. He french kissed her,and she didn't know what it was so they did it some more.

"And?" Doc chided. He could tell Marty didn't want to tell him what had happened.

"And... she kissed me." he said quickly, looking down. Doc was astonished. He didn't say anything. Marty realised his silence, and looked up at him.

"What happened after that?" Doc asked, hinting at something. Marty caught on.

"Oh, no we didn't..." Marty blushed. How could he think they did THAT?

"Well, what happened after that?" Doc asked again, relieved Marty hadn't done something to possibly become his own father.

"I... French kissed her, thinking that if I satisfied her, she'd stop kissing me..." Marty said, blushing. He squired as he sat, looking down. He didn't want to see Doc's face.

"Marty! Do you realise what you've done? She probably thinks you're her boyfriend now!" Doc chided. Marty blushed, the thought not so bad. He shook his head.

"No! I can't think like that!" he thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Doc!" Marty said, not sure what to say. Doc just shook his head at him, writing something down and placing the notebook on a desk. Marty awaited patiently for Doc to say something.

"Marty, we need to get your parents back together.. or else you'll disappear." he explained carefully. H hoped Marty hadn't gotten attached to Lorraine.

"I know..." Marty agreed, "But how?" he asked, hopeless. He had no idea how he was going to get them to interact; when he talked to his dad in Lou's cafe the guy was a total wimp.

"I don't know, Marty, but you've gotta do it. I have to figure out how to get you back to your own time period..." Doc explained. "The 1.1 gigawatts of energy only come in a bolt of lightning." Doc explained. Suddenly Marty remembered the paper in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out.

"Doc, Doc look! I got this when I was in the future! It's a flyer to save the clock tower! Lightning strikes it this Saturday!" Marty said, waving the paper in front of Doc's face. he grabbed it and looked at it. The Lightning date was precise.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, eyeing him.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" Marty insisted. Doc paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright," he said, putting the paper in his pocket. "I'll get to work on this. You think of some ideas to get your parents together." Doc told him. Marty nodded.

"Should I go look for them now?" Marty asked.

"If you want. But first, you'll need to change into some appropriate clothing..." Doc said, handing him some money. "Go to the store and get some clothes. Change, and then you can go look for your parents." he instructed. Marty nodded and headed out, heading to the nearest clothing store he could find. Doc was left in his large mansion to think of ideas.

Marty found a clothing store rather easily. He was surprised at the prices; everything was so cheap! He found something and went to look for his parents.

As Marty entered Lou's cafe again, he saw George moping at one of the tables, sipping on a chocolate milkshake. Marty sat next to him, feeling bad for him.

"Hey, George.. what's up?" Marty asked casually, and George seemed startled by his voice.

"Oh.. uh, nothing..." he said quietly, not looking at Marty. Marty felt bad. Was the guy depressed? He was probably lonely.

"What are you doing here without anybody?" Marty asked him, and George shrugged. Marty wished his dad was more verbal. George sipped on his milkshake, acting like nobody was there. "What's wrong?" Marty asked with concern.

"Oh, nothing..." George said, but Marty could tell there was something wrong.

"Has Biff been bothering you?" Marty asked, and George looked a bit offended.

"No! Of course not!" he lied, trying to defend himself. Marty wondered why he would be so upset about that. Maybe he felt defenseless?

"...Is it a girl?" Marty said, a hinting tone in his voice. He wished Lorraine was here so he could show her to him. George sighed.

"Yeah..." he said, not looking at Marty.

"Who is it/" Marty asked. George hesitated a bit.

"Lorraine Baines..." he muttered quietly, as if he didn't want anybody else to hear. Marty was relieved. "I can't get the courage to talk to her..." George said in a distraught voice.

"I can help you," Marty offered. He definitely wasn't the best at talking to girls, but he could probably teach George a thing or two. Teaching him how to talk to Lorraine, though, was going to be something else.

"I don't think anybody can help me." George muttered. Marty felt so bad for him. He was so negative!

"Hey, don't worry. Do you have any ideas?" Marty asked. George looked at him as if he were crazy. Why in the world would he have any ideas? Marty realised he shouldn't have asked him that; after all, he was the one who offered to help HIM.

"Well, I want top ask her to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance," George replied, "But I don't know how..." Marty smiled at him, and patted him on the back.

"Why don't you just go up and ask her?" Marty suggested.

"And get stood up in front of everybody? No way!" George retorted. Marty sighed. How was he going to get them together if his dad was so negative?

"You won't be, not if you ask when she's alone." Marty said. He realised that was probably a slim chance of happening. George shook his head, sighing and laying his head down.

"I can't do it..." he mumbled.

"I can introduce her to you." Marty suggested. If George wasn't going to talk to her, he would have to get Lorraine to talk to him.

"You can try..." George replied. Marty took that as confirmation.

"Alright... tomorrow at school?" Marty asked. George nodded. Marty smiled and walked out of the Cafe, back to Doc's. "Doc!" Marty yelled for him. He saw his friend in the garage examining the DeLorean.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the car.

"I'm going to get George and Lorraine to talk tomorrow." he told him. Doc stood up.

"That's great, Marty! You can't mess this up. You have until Saturday." Marty nodded.

"I know, Doc." Marty replied.


End file.
